


"Gabe"

by Jara257



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jara257/pseuds/Jara257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries pronouncing Gabriel’s name. Let’s see how it goes.</p><p>Takes place when they were still in Overwatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gabe"

**Author's Note:**

> you know a pairing is serious when it pushes you to write again.

“Hey, Reyes?”

Gabriel raised his head to look up from his cot at Jack Morrison who was giving him a curious look from his own place. “What’s up, Morrison?”

Morrison rubbed at his neck, clearly nervous. “Nothing, I was just… wondering. You’re Hispanic, right?”

“No shit, _niño_.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Morrison moved his hands in a placating motion. “I mean, I’ve only heard a few people… like, anyone that calls you by your first name uses the English pronunciation, ‘Gabriel’.”

Reyes raised a brow at that. “And?”

“Well, does that bother you?”

The older man simply shrugged, letting his head fall back and lacing his hands together behind it. “Not really. I’ve been dealing with that since middle school and even if you do correct them, they don’t listen too often.”

Morrison didn’t say anything for a long moment and Gabriel thought that the end of the conversation, drifting back to sleep before the other man spoke again.

His tone was cautious. “Would you… want me to pronounce it correctly?” 

That had Gabriel snapping his head up, a quizzical look on his face. Morrison’s caution quickly turned to embarrassment, his head averting from Reyes’ stare. “Sorry, that’s a stupid question, it’s not like I ever call you that anyway–”

Reyes gave a humoured smirk, shifting to lie on his side and propping his head up with his arm to face Morrison directly. “No, no, I wanna hear you try it.”

Jack raised a hand to cover his mouth while shaking his head, silently protesting the notion at the sudden realization he might not even be able to do it correctly. Gabriel’s smile widened. Too cute. “Come on, I promise I won’t laugh.”

Jack hesitated a moment, his hand dropping down to curl into a fist on his lap before clearing his throat. He breathed out, looking at Reyes directly. “Okay… Gah-Brielle.”

An amused snort from Reyes prompted Jack pull his pillow out from behind him and smack it across Reyes’ face, false anger pulling onto his features. “You said you wouldn’t laugh!”

Reyes blocked the shot with a raised arm, the humour still very present on his face. “No, it’s… I appreciate the thought, I do. Just. Try rolling the ‘r’ more.”

Morrison tried again, utilizing Reyes’ advice but the smile on the man’s face only grew wider, his head shaking, clearly marking Jack as a lost cause. Gabriel reached over to give Morrison a reassuring clap on his knee. “It’s alright, Jack. You tried and that’s what counts.”

Jack seemed ready to protest for a moment but Reyes quickly returned back to his laid back position, shifting his beanie cap so it would cover his eyes. “Just… call me Gabe from now on. It suits your Indiana accent better than ‘ _Gabriel_ ’.”

After a few beats, Gabriel heard Jack shifting in his cot before settling down to rest as well. It would only be later when they started dating that Gabriel would tell Jack that he honestly hated it when people called him 'Gabe' so no one ever called him that. Making Jack the sole exception.

**Author's Note:**

> now i'm not latinx, but i had the thought that not many people would be using the spanish pronunciation for gabriel's name. and if he DID have some sort of nickname from his childhood, it'd probably be 'Gabby', not Gabe.


End file.
